Sweet revenge
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Sequel to "Laughter is the best medicine"
1. Chapter 1

**_Info: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!_**

**__**this is a sequel from my Story "Laughter is the best medicine." I just couldn't resist to write a "revenge-story" because i love to write stories like that. I had such a big smirk on my face wSo hen i was writing this and i hope i can make you smile or even laugh with this story. And it will have two chapters or even more, we will see about that ;) And i hope my english is still okay ;)

**Sweet Revenge **

The evening had come and Starscream grumbled slightly, when he was following Arcee into her Quarter. Hours later he had agreed to give her a back massage. Well, she had _forced_ him to do that via tickle torture.

He shivered at the memories and grumbled again. How he hated being tickled!

And Arcee loved to use this weakness against him from time to time and everytime it worked on him, since she found out that he was ticklish. Very ticklish!

He grumbled again and followed her until she reached her quarter and opened the door. She turned around to face him and gave him a smug grin. „What's wrong with you Starscream? You look troubled?" „I am not!" He grumbled. „Of course you aren't!" she smirked knowingly. He grumbled again and glared at her. „Ladies first!" he mumbled. Arcee smirked deviously at this and she took a step back. „Well than you go first Starscream." „What? Why me?" Arcee's smirk widened. „Well, i am not the one who wears high heels."

Starscream's optics widened when he heard that. „Oh you haven't said that for real, have you?!" „Oh yes, i've said that for real! And now stop complaining and come in. I don't want to spend the whole day before my quarter, you know?" Starscream growled and leaned forward, so he could speak right into her audio receptors. „You'll regret those words of yours Arcee, be sure of that! I will get you for this!" he whispered into her audios, making the femme shiver.

„No, no, no Starscream. You know what will happen, if you do anything like that to me, don't you?" To gave her words more power, she poked him in his sides, making him jump and seconds later a painful moan was hearing from him, when he hit his head on the door frame, right above his helm. „Oh! My head! Damn you Arcee! That's not fair!" „Hey, it isn't _my _problem, when you're so sensitive," she smirked and walked into her room. He was following her while rubbing his head.

He closed the door and glared at her again, when she was laying herself down onto her bearth. She smirked at him. „Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" He growled slightly and walked over to her until he was sitting next to her. „Oh Star. Stop looking at me like that! It is your own fault!" „What the…?! Why is it _my_ fault?!" „Well, if you had just smiling for me when i told you to, than all this wouldn't have happened!" she smirked evily. „Am i right?" „I-i don't know what you're talking about…" He looked away from her shyly and shivered, when he felt her servos on his shoulder. „Oh i bet you know exactly what i mean, eh Starscream? And you know what?" „W-what?" Her smirk grew wider. „There is no need to change the color of your face, you know?" Starscream growled and blushed even harder than before and he tried to hide his face from her.

„Awww you look soooo cute, when you're blushing Starscream." She gave him a soft smile, but her smile turned into an evil grin after some seoncds. „And you look even more cute, when you're laughing, you know?" He blushed even harder and mumbled something. „I still have no idea what you're talking there Arcee…" „No?" She smirked wider and scooted closer to him. „Maybe i should refresh your memories than?" His optics widened and he quickly took a hold of her wrists, pinning her down onto her bearth. „Don't you even think about it Arcee! I am warning you!" he growled and he looked deep into her bright blue optics. She shivered and the smirk on her face dissapeared immediately, when he was pinning her down onto her bearth on her back. He was holding her arms above her head and look deep into her optics, making her shiver even more. „C-calm down Starscream, please. I-i wasn't serious, really." „Ohhh, but i am 'Cee~," he said and smirked as he ran a claw gently over her cheek, makig her tremble beneath him. His smirk grew wider when he realized that. „What's that 'Cee? Are you afraid of me?" „N-no i am not!" „Your body tells me otherwise…"

Then he realized the position in which he found himself with her and a big smirk appared on his face again. „S-Starscream? Why in the name of the Allspark are you looking at me like that?" „Ohhh nothing 'Cee…i just see the perfect opportunity to get some revenge on you." He smirked wider when he saw her trembling even more and she started to squirm beneath him, trying to free herself. But his grip around her wrists was just too strong for her. „Don't you even think about it Starscream! Really! I mean it!" she growled and glared at him. But he just smirked wider and tightened his grip around her wrists. He leaned down to her, until their faces nearly touched. „It is only fair Arcee~," he purred in his sweetest voice and he kissed her gently on her lips. She tensed up a bit and prepared for the worst, but all he was doing, was kissing her. When he deepend the kiss, she couldn't resist the urge to purr and she closed her optics and her body relaxed more and more.

A little smile appeared on her face, when she could feel a feather light touch on her belly and suddenly she broke the kiss and turned her head away from him, to hiding her smile. But Starscream had seen enough. He was smirking knowingly and tried to look at her face again. „What's so funny 'Cee~?" he asked her hypocritical and his smirk grew even wider, when he could hear the light giggle that was coming from her. "Awww what is that? Already giggling are we?" he teased her and he couldn't hide his amusement. "N-no…" That was all she could get out of her vocals right now and she was still hiding her face into her arm as good as she could. She was biting her bottom lip to suppress her giggling, with success.

The Seeker grinned more and his claws starting to scratch lightly but effectively over the smooth, metallic skin of her belly. He made sure not to hurt or harm her in any way. He couldn't forgive himself, if this would happen…

It was getting harder and harder for Arcee to suppress her laughter. It was already tickling in her throat, literally, but she was still fighting against it as good as she could. She didn't wanted to do him this favor. She was a strong Autobot Femme, why would some tickling get her down like that than? There was no way, she would give in! Never!

"Come on Arcee. I know you want to laugh. I can see it in your face!" he smirked, using her own words against her and he increased his tickling, straddling her waist while he was doing this to stop her from trying to kick him. But she still refused to give him, what he wanted. The Seeker laughed himself and tried to look into her face again. "You should see your face 'Cee. You're looking like you're going to explode in a few seconds," he laughed and his hand moved its way to her side. Her face was already the color of blue, because of all that Energon that went into her cheeks and now it was getting even bluer. But she still refused to laugh. "Come on 'Cee. Laugh! You can't hold it in forever!" he smirked and kept tickling her side with his claws.

It was getting harder and harder for her to suppress her laughter. He was doing his job more than good and her body started to tremble and her smirk grew even wider than before. Starscream chuckled and leaned down to her audio receptor and smirked deviously. "The sooner you laugh, the sooner it will end. Your choice 'Cee~." But she still refused to laugh.

The former Decepticon chuckled and let his hand move again, until it reached her hip. When his claws made contact with her skin, she let out a loud squeak, but quickly pressed her lips together, but the Seeker had heard enough. "Oh what was that? I think we found a weak spot over here huh? Well, I think I will remain on this spot a while, what do you think Arcee?" He was looking into her face and chuckled. "Oh sorry, I've forgotten that you're too busy in trying not to laugh. And it doesn't matter how bad it tickle, tickle, tickles~." The femme was shaking her head from side to side furiously now and his taunting didn't made it better for her. On the contrary. It made it even worse!

The Seeker chuckled at her reactions and kept tickling her. He couldn't get his optics away from her face. She looked so cute and the huge grin on her face proofed him, that she couldn't take it anymore. She was seconds away from laughing. But Starscream had to admit, that she was good in holding out like this. If he was on her place right now, he would have gave in in seconds. He shivered at the memories, when she was tickling him, and he shook his head. Than he leaned down to her again and kissed her cheek gently. "You know 'Cee. You're a strong femme. Even stronger than me when it comes to situations like that. I hate to admit that, but it is the truth. But I can see that you can't hold it in anymore. Come on and laugh already." His smirk grew wider, when she shook her head no and biting her bottom lip harder. Her whole body was trembling like an earth quake and a little tear was coming out of her optic, but she was still fighting against her urge to laugh.

"I won't stop until you laugh 'Cee~," she shivered more when he whispered this words dark into her audios and she could feel the big smirk on his face on her body. She was biting her lip more, but she couldn't suppress a light giggle anymore. And it was immediately heard by the Seeker above her. "What is that? Is that a giggle?" He chuckled and kissed her neck gently, making her twitch and giggle a bit more. "Maybe I should try the other side than, huh?" he said and his hand wandered to the other side of her hips. When his claws met her skin, she yelped and pressed her lips together. She pressed her head deep into her pillow and arched her back, when she could feel his nimble claws scratching and tickling oh so lightly over her skin. It was nearly unbearable for her, but she still tried her best to remain quiet.

"Hmm, it still doesn't work huh? Maybe I should try another spot than?" She shook her head no and twitched again, when she could feel his servos moving up her side again. "Maybe…_here_?!" She yelped again, louder this time, when he pressed his claws into her underarm and started to tickling her there, but she still tried her very best to remain still. But it was getting almost too hard for her and her giggling become louder and louder. She started to squirm like a worm beneath him and soon she was kicking her legs into the air. Starscream laughed at her reactions and kept tickling her under her arm. His other servo tightened his grip around her wrists, because she tried to break free from him.

"We are almost there." He said smirking deviously and he nuzzled her neck gently, making her twitch again. "Come on Arcee. You can't hold it in anymore, I can see that. Laugh already or I will show no mercy!" She shook her head no again and turned her head away from him. "Good…you ask for it 'Cee!" And seconds later, a loud shriek followed by hysterical laughter was filling the small room, when the Seeker started to blow multiple raspberries on the femmes neck. And Arcee was sure, that she was, in fact, doomed…


	2. Chapter 2

And here you have the last Chapter. Please enjoy it and i apologize for any mistakes (and for my silliness hahaha XD)

Starscream soon was laughing along with her and he kept tickling her mercilessly. He continued to blow raspberries on her sensitive neck and his claws wiggled mercilessly under her arm, getting more and more laughter out of the femme's vocals. "S-stop it!" Starscream laughed and looked into her face. Tears were starting to form in her optics and she was trying to hide her face into her arm as good as she could at the moment.

The Seeker smirked and chuckled, but he didn't stopped his "torture". "I am sorry 'Cee, but I can't understand you, when you're laughing like that." The femme yelped and laughed even harder, when she could feel his claws on her belly and his lips on her neck. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. All she could do was just lay there and trying to endure it.

"S-Starscream…STOP IT!" The former Decepticon laughed and looked again into her now bright blue face. "I don't wanna~," he sing sang and he kept tickling her, making her scream with laughter when he found a very sensitive spot above her hip. "Ohhh what is wrong 'Cee? Can't you take a little tickling~?" "A…a little tickling? A-are you…k-kidding me? T-that is more…hahaha…than just a…little tickling!" she laughed and she still tried to break free from him. He chuckled and leaned down to her face again. "I am going easy on you right now 'Cee. I haven't started yet!" he smirked and he kissed her neck gently and running his glossa slowly over her skin, making her squeak and squirm even more. "P-please Starscream…stop…that!" "Like is said: I don't want to hehehe!"

The femme squeaked again when she could feel his claws under her arm again and she tried to turn away from his servo, but he was following every of her movements. "Hey!" he laughed and pulled his servo away, when she was trying to bite him. "No fair 'Cee, stop biting me!" "S-stop tickling me than!" "Nope!" "Ahh! No! NO! NOT THERE PLEASE!" He laughed again and kept tickling her, his claws running gently, but effectively over her belly, making her twitch and squeak. "Where? Here?" She laughed even more, when he moved his claws faster over her metallic skin. "Y-yehehes there!" she laughed and she still tried to break free from him. "Y-you're…EVIL!" she squeaked when he found a soft spot on her belly and ran his claws slowly over this spot. "What? I am not evil 'Cee. I told you before that I haven't started yet. I could do so much worse to you right now," he smirked and kept tickling her.

Arcee was laughing so hard right now, that she could feel tears in her optics and she was shaking her head from side to side and kicked her legs out in the air. But nothing made him stop his playful torture. "Y…you promised me…a massage…hahaha…not a tickle torture!" She tried to sound angry, but she couldn't. He smirked evilly at her and leaned down to her audio receptor. "You want a massage from me?" She nodded her head, making him smirk even wider. "Okay, as you wish, my dear!" Seconds later she was screaming with laughter, and was hitting him playfully against his chest, when he let her hands go and started to massage her sides gently. "N-NO STAR! STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAT!" she laughed as she was wriggling around as good as she could.

The Seeker laughed along with her and kept tickling her mercilessly, smirking deviously at her reactions. "What? Where is the Problem 'Cee? You wanted a massage and now you got one, so stop complaining!" he smirked and kept doing it. Arcee was laughing harder than before and more tears were streaming down her cheeks. She took a hold of his wrists, but couldn't manage to get his servos off of her body. She was kicking her legs out in reflex and arched her back, when his nimble claws starting to move faster.

"S-STARSCREAM! STOP IT! I-I MEAN IT!" She screamed through her laughter and she was hitting his chest again with her fists, trying to stop him, but it wasn't working. "Make me!" he smirked and seconds later the femme shrieked again, when she could feel his claws under her arms. She rolled around beneath him, as good as she could at the moment, pressed her arms against her body, kicking her legs out in the air desperately, but nothing was stopping him from tickling her.

Starscream was soon laughing along with her again and he speed up his tickling a bit, gaining more helpless laughter and shrieking from the femme beneath him. He could feel tears in his own optics from laughing so hard and he couldn't stop, because it was just too much fun for him. The femme managed to throw him off of her body and rolled on her side, trying to protect her ticklish spots with her arms, but the former Air Commander smirked deviously at her and soon she was screaming with laughter, when she could feel his claws on her feet. She tried to pull her feet away from him and wrapped her arms around her pillow and buried her face in it.

She heard the Seeker laugh and soon she was hitting the berth with her fists. She tried to hide her face in her pillow. It was embarrassing for her, when someone could see her like that and she didn't wanted that someone could hear her. "Hey! You're not hiding from me Arcee!" Starscream smirked and took a hold of the pillow with one servo, the other one was tickling her like crazy and he tried to pull the pillow away from her, but she had a strong grip on it. He shrieked when she tried to kick him and he stopped his assault on her for a moment, to pinning her legs down with one servo. With a mischievous smirk on his face, he started to tickle her feet again and this time she wouldn't kick him anymore…

Arcee was soon crying with laughter again and she turned around on her back and she was hitting him with her pillow, but this action just made him laugh in amusement. "S-S-STARSCREAN PLEASE! STOHOHOP! N-NO MORE!" she laughed and more and more tears were streaming out of her optics. The former Decepticon pretended not to hear her and kept tickling her. Arcee couldn't take it anymore and she tried one last attempt to stop him. She sat up and started to tickle his sides with her fingers, gaining a loud, surprised shriek from the Seeker and he started to laugh as well. He tried to stop her with one servo, the other kept tickling her feet mercilessly.

"H-HEY! What do you think…you're doing…A-Arcee?!" he laughed and squirmed around, trying to stop her. She didn't answered his question, she just wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him down as she was laying herself down and she kept tickling him. He laughed louder and louder and tried to stop her nimble fingers and soon both of them were rolling around on the berth, laughing and tickling each other until the Seeker managed to pin to femme down on her back again.

Both were panting heavily and Starscream was pinning her arms above her head and looked into her face with a huge smile on it. The blue Autobot femme was panting heavily and looked into his optics as well, smiling softly at him. Starscream leaned down to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her optics and returned the kiss and purred when he deepened it. When he broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers to look deep into her bright, blue optics. His smile grew wider and she returned it. "I love you 'Cee," he purred. "And I love you too Star." She smiled and kissed him again, closing her optics to enjoy every second of it.

When he broke the kiss again, a big smirk appeared on his face and he leaned down to her audio receptors. "But I am not done with you Arcee!" he purred darkly into her audios, making her shiver. "N-no Star Please. No more. I really can't take it anymore…" she begged. "Do you give then?" "Yes!" "Well, too bad …" he smirked. Her optics widened and she started to squirm in his firm grip. "N-no! I-I won't let you have your hands back than!" He chuckled evilly and looked again deep into her optics. "Who said that I would need hands to tickle you?" She shivered again heavily at his words. "W-what do you mean?"

He didn't answered that question and nuzzled her neck, making her squirm and shriek when he started to nibble gently on it. "N-no! Wait, please Star!" He chuckled against her skin and licked her neck gently with his glossa, gaining more shrieking from her. "Loosen up a little Arcee. You're always so grumpy…" "I-I am not grumpy!" "Oh yes, ya are!" he smirked and blow a raspberry on her neck, making her shriek louder. "Ahh! N-no! I-I am not grumpy! S-Star! STOP IT!" The Seeker chuckled against her neck and blew another raspberry on it, making the blue femme laughing harder than before and soon tears were streaming out of her optics again.

She wriggled around in his grasp and shrieked when he kissed down from her neck to her belly. His glossa was sliding gently but effectively over her smooth, metallic skin of her stomach, gaining more laughter from the Autobot femme beneath him. "N-no! NO! P-PLEASE STAR! D-DON'T DO THAHAHAHAT!" He just chuckled into her skin, making her shiver and squeak.

"STARSCREAM! NO! PLEASE! N-NOT THAT!" she screamed with laughter, when he blew a big raspberry on her stomach. The Seeker laughed at her reactions and blew another one on her belly. Arcee was squirming around like a worm beneath him, laughing and squealing like a little sparkling and tears were falling out of her optics. "Awww don't cry 'Cee. Look, I make you laugh!" She started to scream helplessly with laughter when he started to blow multiple raspberries on her stomach, tickling her like crazy with it. It was like a miracle that no one had heard her already…

"P-PLEASE! S-SOMEONE…HAHAHAHA…HELP ME! HE IS…KILLING MEHEHEHE!" she laughed and arched her back as he nuzzled her belly gently and started to nibble on her skin. She was kicking her legs out in the air furiously and her whole body was shaking with laughter, when he started to lick her belly gently with his glossa. "S-STARSCREHEHEHEM PLEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAP!" she begged through her laughter and she still tried to break free from him. He smirked evilly at her words and his optics glowing brightly when he chuckled darkly. "I am going to eat ya!" he growled playfully and buried his face into her belly and started to bite her gently here and there, making her jump and squeal with laughter. "HAHAHAHAVE MERCYHYHYHY PLEASE! I-I GIVE HAHHA I GIVE STAR, PLEASE! STOP IT!" she begged and her body started to weaken.

Starscream looked up at her and he started to feel a little guilty for her, but he didn't stopped. She still had to learn her lesson!

"What is wrong Arcee? Can't you take it anymore~?" She was just shaking her head no and squealed again with laughter. He chuckled and a big smirk appeared on his face again. "You little Sparkling you…" he laughed. "I-I AM N-NOT A S-S-SPARKLING!" she said through her loud laughter. "Oh yes, ya are~!" "N-NO I AM…HAHAHA…NOT!" "Yes! You are!" She screamed when he blew another raspberry on her stomach to give his words more power.

"Who is my wittle Sparkling~?" he asked her again with an amused chuckle as he stopped his assault on her stomach for a moment to let her catch her breath. "I-I am not!" She was still giggling and her optics widened when he raised one of his servos above her stomach, the other one was still holding her firmly. He poked her belly with one claw, making her jump and squeak again. "Who is it?!" The femme giggled and squirmed around when he started to tickle her gently with his claw. "I-I am nohohoht! S-Stop! Or I will….kihihihihill you!" "Wrong answer!"

Arcee was screaming with laughter again as his mouth went back to work on her belly. She was kicking her legs furiously, trying to break free from him and shaking her head from side to side as he blew mercilessly raspberries on her belly. "AHHH! NO! NOHOHOHO! STARSCREEEEEAAAAM! PLEASE! STOP IIIIIIIT!" she screamed and squirmed like crazy beneath him. He chuckled into her skin and looked up at her again. "Answer my question, or I won't stop!" "O-OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! HAHAHA I'LL…ANSWER YOUR…Q-QUESTION HAHAHAHA!" "Than do it!" "I-IT IS MEHEHEHE!" "Sorry, I couldn't hear that!" "ARGH! D-DAMN YOU STARSCREAM! HAHAHA IT IS ME!" "Who is me?" "A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?" "Yes I am. Answer it, or I will show NO MERCY!" he said as he started to run his claws over her belly, forcing more and more laughter out of the femmes vocals.

"NO! STOP IT!" He smirked wider as he looked at her bright blue face. "Who is my little Sparkling~?" he asked her again in his sweetest voice. "M-ME! ARCEE!" He chuckled and leaned down to her audio receptors. "And who has been a bad girl?" "ME! ARCEE!" "Hehehe and who is sorry for tickling me~?" "_I AM_ SORRY HAHAHA _I AM_ SORRY! PLEASE! STAHAHAHAP!" "Have you learned your lesson?" "YEHEHEHES! I WON'T DO IT….AGAIN! I PROMIHIHIHISE!" "Hehehe, that is a good girl." With that he pulled his servos away and finally let her go as he stopped his tickle torture.

Arcee was still laughing, even when he stopped tickling her. She rolled on her side and curled up to a ball, protecting all of her ticklish spots in fear of Starscream would attacking her again. But the Seeker was just sitting next to her and chuckled to himself as he watched the femme recovering from her laughing fit. "Calm down Arcee, I have stopped tickling you," he chuckled as he watched the femme turning around to face him. She had a big smile on her face and she looked at him, tears still leaking from her optics.

Starscream chuckled again and leaned down to her and he wiped some tears away with his claws. He was very careful not to hurt her with his sharp claws and he smiled at her lovingly. "I've probably exaggerated a bit, huh?" She giggled slightly and wiped again some tears out of her optics. "Just a little bit Starscream…" she panted heavily ´, but smiled softly at him. "Awww I am sorry 'Cee." He kissed her gently and stroked her face with his claws. "Can you forgive me?"

Arcee giggled and stroked his face as well. "Hmm, maybe~?" The Seeker squeaked in surprise when the femme tweaked him in his sides, making him jump slightly. "Arcee!" he laughed and looked at her with a fake glare. "What? You tickled me for almost an hour Starscream!" "But that doesn't mean that you can do this to me now!" He smirked at her evilly, making her shiver. "Or do you want a round two~?" he purred in his sweetest voice. "What? No!" His smirk widened as she backed away from him. "Starscream! No! Don't you dare!" His optics began to glow brightly and he stalked closer and closer to her, ready to pounce on her any moment.

Seconds later both of them were rolling around on the berth again, laughing and squealing in delight and tickling each other playfully. Starscream managed to pin the femme down on her back from time to time and attacked her belly with raspberries, making her scream and squirm beneath him. But he let his guard down from time to time to give her a chance to fight back and soon he was the one who was laughing his aft off, as the blue femme pinned _him_ down onto his back and attacked his belly, getting more and more helpless laughter out of his vocals.

"Oh my, I really don't want to know, what is going on there…" Ratchet sighed and he tried to get back to work. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead were looking at each other with knowingly smirks on their faces and even Optimus couldn't hide his amusement, when a loud scream of laughter were coming from the direction of Arcee's Quarter. "They just having some fun old friend." "Someone could misunderstand this Optimus!" the Medic grumbled, not looking at the Prime. "Come on Ratchet! You know that Optimus doesn't mean _that _kind of fun! Loosen up a little and let the two of them play!" Smokescreen grinned at the Mech and poked his side, making the Bot shiver and growl even louder. "Yes, yes. Whatever you say…" he grumbled, still not looking at his friends. But when again a loud scream of laughter was heard from Arcee, Ratchet couldn't hide his little amused smile and all he could do was shaking his head…

END


End file.
